


Through the Door

by Kaitlingus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlingus/pseuds/Kaitlingus
Summary: It's your 20th birthday and you get to celebrate it with Team Free Will 2.0. Or so you thought.





	1. Chapter 1

The night before your 20th birthday. You were hanging out with Sam and Dean Whinchester inside the bunker. It was nothing special, just sitting in the bunker with them at one of the tables. You all were sitting and drinking. Nothing serious, you weren't trying to get drunk, just the three of you sitting around talking.

Dean looks at his watch. It reads 12:05am

"Hey Y/N," He says joyfully. "It's officially your birthday!"

"Happy birthday Y/N!" Sam says as he gets up to crush you in a bear hug.

You laugh, "Guys it's nothing special. It's just another day."

"Just another day?!" Dean says shocked "Y/N! We get to eat pie!"

You roll your eyes "Dean, you know I don't like pie. I'd want a cake."

As if on cue Cas shows up carrying a small circle cake that reads "Happy Birthday 20th Y/N." It's a simple cake, with your favorite frosting, filling, and cake flavor. As he places it in front of you, you notice that the black lettering looks funny.

"Cas? Did you make this yourself?"

He looks down briefly looking alittle sad.  
"Do you not like it?" He asks.

"No!" You shout in shock "No, Cas I love it! It's perfect." You say smiling as you stand up to hug him.

"Hold on," Dean says. He comes back with candles, plates, a cake knife, and your favorite nephilim. "Look who I found."

"Jack!" You yell happily as you walk quickly toward him to go hug him.

Suddenly you stop in your tracks as you hear distant singing. 

"Do you guys hear that?" You say.

You wake up to hear your family singing 'Happy Birthday' to you. 'It was just a dream.' you thought. A wonderful dream but still a dream. You thank your family as they leave so you can get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

You head to your closet and open the door.   
'That's weird' you think. It's deeper than you remember. 

"Ok what the fuck is going on?" You say out loud to no one. 

"Hello?" You ask.

'This is so stupid. I'm going to die or something, just watch.' You think to yourself.

You hesitantly walk through the closet door. It keeps going on and on. You start to wonder if theirs ever an end to this. Suddenly, as if you missed a small ledge, you fall forward on to hard wood flooring. You did have time to catch yourself so you ended up knocked out on the floor.

You wake up seemingly a second lately. Your head hurts and you forget why. You open your eyes and it's blurry at first. The light hurts your eyes. When you retain your vision you see three figures standing above you.

 

"What the fuck?!" You yell out loud to them.

"That's exactly what we were thinking." Jensen says.

"Is this some kind of prank?" You ask. "Did my family set this up?"

"What are you talking about?" 

"Listen--" Jared asks.

"Y/N." You say

"Listen Y/N, we have no idea what you're talking about." He says.

You place you hand on the ground stabilizing yourself so you can get up. When you're finally standing upright, you look around you. You're standing in the middle of the bunker. You look for a camera crew but see nothing, just other parts of the bunker. You look toward the three men and notice something off. They're all dressed like their characters and Jensen has his famous Dean voice and scowl on. 

"Hold up." You say to them. "Are you telling me you're really the Winchesters and that's Jack over there?" You ask them. 'This isn't really happening' you think. 

You walked toward one of the tables in the library sitting down. 

"Sure, Just make yourself at home!" Dean exclaims.

Jack walks closer to you as he puts his hand up.

"WOAH!" You yell toward him. "What are you doing?!"

"It's ok," He says calmly putting both hands up "I'm not going to hurt you."

You look at him suspiciously, squinting your eyes alittle. You know know Jack couldn't hurt a fly, so you let him. He gently puts two fingers to your forehead. As his eyes light up. You stare with your mouth agape. In less then five seconds they faded back to normal. Your head didn't hurt anymore either, he must have healed you.

"It's ok," He says to the other to men "She isn't dangerous."

"Well then what is she?" Sam asks.

"She's just human." He answers "But she isn't from our world."

"How'd she get here then?" Sam questions.

"Apparently, through a portal in her closet." Jack says confused, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Umm," you interrupted "Can I say something?"

"Go ahead." Sam says.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look," You say "I don't know how I got here. All I know is I walked through my closet and ended up here. In..a..TV show." 

"Oh no!" Dean says annoyed. "Please tell you don't watch it."

You look down slightly avoiding his disapproving look.

"Why?!" He yelled "Why would you want to watch our lives, it sucks!"

"I don't know!" You exclaim back at him "I just like it. Hunting monsters, the relationship you guys have. It's a nice escape from our daily lives. Besides it's not like I'm the only one." You tell them. 

"You guys have a huge following..in..my..world."  

'That's weird to say' you think to yourself.

"It's really popular, almost fourteen years."

"FOURTEEN YEARS?!" Dean yells surprised.

"Wait, fourteen years?" Sam interrupts "How much do you know?"

"Well," you start off "In the pilot episode..you..left..Stanford" you say, hiding your face from them.

"My God" Sam says in disbelief, moving to sit down with you. He sat two seats down as if he was kind of avoiding you.

"If it helps," you say "I can answer any questions you have. I'll even do the holy water and silver thing."

Dean walks over sitting down next to you across the table from sam but in the chair closest to you.

"You really do know alot." He says.

"Not to make this weird or anything," you say hesitantly "but where's Cas?"

"You know about my father?" Jack jumps in.

You smile at him, breathing out a chuckle.  
"I know about everything." You say to him.  
"I know about Lucifer and your mom. I'm sorry about that by the way. You're kind of my favorite character."

He smiles at you with that adorable nougat-loving smile. You look down and realize you're still in your pajamas. 

"You wouldn't have a spare clothes would you?" You ask them

"None that would fit you." Says Sam

"Ok, well I'll go pick up a few things. I need to fresh air after this." Dean says "What's your size?" He asks.

You tell him and he heads toward a door, which you assume leads to the garage. You're left alone with Sam and Jack.

"Do you guys mind if I explore?" You ask. "I've always wondered what the bunker looks like. It's bigger then I imagined."

"Sure, I can show you around if you want?" Jack says.

"Yea, I'm going to see if I can find anything about this. I'll call Cas and see if he knows something." Sam tells you.

You get up out of the chair and walk toward Jack who's standing by a doorway.

"Ok well let me know if you find anything Sammy." You freeze and turn toward him wide eyed.  "Uhh I-I'm sorry," you apologize "It sort of just slipped out. I know that's kind of reserved for Dean."

He looks at you confused like he doesn't know what to say. 

"Umm..It's okay." He says "Just be careful about that when Dean's here, I don't think he'd like it."

"Yeah of course!" You says "Totally understand. It's just I feel like I know you guys really well and you helped me get through alot of tough stuff." You tell him

"I admire you for how much you've overcome with Lucifer and Ruby and the whole demon blood thing. You're really brave Sam and I'm sorry for all the shitty stuff that's happened in you're life. Like with Jess and all the people you've lost. I cried too, especially with Bobby and Charlie." You tell him, realizing that maybe you said too much.

"I'm sorry again, maybe I should just go look around." Pointing your thumb back over you're shoulder "I'm just gonna go now." You quickly turn. Walking out of room with Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

After walking out of the library, you and Jack, walk through a series of hallways. He stops in between to open up doorways and show you inside. So far you've seen Sam, Dean and Jack's room. The kitchen, the gun range, the archives/dungeon area, and the bathroom/shower area. The both you walk into another room. The lights were off so jack turned them on for you as you stand toward the doorway. Once the lights are on you can see you're standing in the garage. You look around at all the old cars, you always thought old cars looked better then modern day cars.

As you run you're hand along a red one, whose make and model you could never guess, Jack walks closer toward you and watches you. Looking like he wants to say something but doesn't know how to go about it.

"What?" You ask him.

"You said earlier that I was your favorite character. How could you like something that isn't real?" He explains to you "If, like you say, we are just TV show characters. Why do you dream about me- I mean us?"

You look at him thinking about how to answer his question. How do you explain having a crush on a fictional character? How do you explain your world to them? Having your phone would make this easier.

"Well, it's hard to ex-" you start to say before you're cut off by the sound you could place anywhere. You and Jack move aside as the impala pulls up next to you.

Dean turns off the engine and takes his keys out of the ignition. He grabs a bag and opens the door stepping out.

"Here," He says handing it to you "it's not much just two pairs of jeans, 2 t-shirts, a flannel, and uh 'undergarments'"

You chuckle and accept the bag. "Thanks Dean and if need anything else I could go with you next time so you don't have to face the judgement of the checkout person."

He scoffs "Please I've been through worse."

You look down remembering his time in hell, being a demon, and pretty much every other shitty thing that's happened to him.  
"Yeah," you say softly "Um I'm going to go change. Jack showed me around a little so I'll just go shower, ok?"

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it like that. I forgot I'm sorry." Dean calls after you.

You turn around toward him "I know, it's ok." You reassure him.   
"It must be weird for you, not knowing anything about me and for me to know everything about you."

"You don't know-"  
"Rhonda Hurley."  
"Alright you know everything."

You pat him on the arm, because even bow-legged that man is super(naturally) tall.  
You walk out of the garage and toward the library on you're way to the shower. As you're almost out the other end, you hear a very distinctive fluttering sound. You suddenly stop and turn around.

"Well it's about time!" Dean yelled.

"I'm had to take care a few things. Who's that?" Cas asks

You stare at the angel shocked to see him. 'He's nothing like misha' you think.

"Like who?" He says confused

"Umm uhh shit-" you say quietly to yourself but you're pretty sure everyone could hear you with how quiet the room is.   
"Like..Misha Collins. He's who plays you in my world."

Sam and Dean share a look knowing who you're talking about.

"I don't understand."  
"No you never do. UMM OK so-" you start out before Jack interrupts you.

"Go shower, I'll explain." 

You nod and head off.

(30 minutes later)

After showering and getting dressed you dropped your stuff off in one of the spare rooms. Making sure to be in one close enough to the others in case anything happens. But far enough in case they don't want to spend as much time with you. Though you want to spend as much time with them as you can before you leave.

You walk out into the library where the rest of them are sitting down discussing who knows what. You quietly sit down in one of the chairs. You look at all of them amazed at how you're here with some of your favorite TV show characters of all time. You can see out of the corner of your eye that Jack is looking at you. You look over and smile at him.

"Jack! Are you listening?" Dean says

"I'm sorry that was my fault." You apologize

"Well y/n do you know how to get our mom back?!"

"Dean!" Sam yelled at him

"Wait, why? Where is she?" You ask them

"We call it apocalypse world." Sam says

"Holy shit! You've got to be fucking kidding me?" You say outloud to yourself.


	5. Part 5

'Are you telling me I'm stuck in the middle of season thirteen?! What am I supposed to do now?!' You're stuck, lost in thought until you realize there's a hand be waved in front of your face. It's Jack.

"Y/N! Hey, how do you know about apocalypse world?" He asks

It fidget around alittle, messing with your hands. "Uh..well I don't know if I should say anything. Can't it mess something up?" You direct your question toward Castiel.

"Y/N, if you know something you should share. It would really helps us out." Castiel says as he gives you his most serious 'warrior of heaven' look.

You sit there think about it awhile all 4 members of Team Free Will 2.0 and looking at you expectantly. 

"He/she actually can't tell you anything as it would go against your destiny." A man's voice from behind the four men sounds.

"Hello Y/N, by the way. It's nice to personally meet you. You can call me-"

"Chuck." You say. Staring at the man. "But wait! How do you know my name if not from here?" You ask him

"Well I am God after all. I exist in everything."

"Yes..well uh..Thanks..for..everything. Your son, his father, sucks by the way." You tell him, nudging your head in Jack direction.  
"Oh and there's a matter I want to discuss with you about *ahem* over there." Looking over at Dean and Cas without moving so neither would see.

"Dolely noted, I've been working on that for nearly a decade now. Anyways I can't stay long and I can't really explain. But I can give you this," He says walking over to you and touching your forehead. "And to tell you that what you say to them, MUST be thought about clearly. There are some things they can't know." Then as quickly as he arrived he was gone.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Dean yells

"Dean just calm down," Sam says to him "Y/N, what do you know?" He asks you calmly.

You look at them thinking about what you should say. You don't want to over share and tell them too much. 

"Well Sam, Dean, you...do end up seeing your mother again. I can help you but you're going to need a few things."

"What do we need to do?"

"Well Jack needs to open up another rift."

"Any idea on how to do that?" Dean asks Jack. He shakes his head. Dean sighs heavily, mumbling a 'great' under his breath.

 

(Several hours later)

 

You and Team Free Will 2.0 have spent hours looking up research and scanning through books to find anything to no avail. You have you head resting on your arm laying on the table top. You yawn again, continuing to read sideways trying to stay away. 

"Hey Y/N, maybe you should head to bed." Sam says looking over at your from where he's been sitting glued to his laptop screen.

"Maybe we all should." You reply back to him.

"You guys go ahead I'll keep looking." Dean says back with another cup of coffee.

Sam, Jack and you all head out of the library. Sam is the first to reach his room. Leaving Jack and you walking down the hallway.

"Y/N?" He says. You respond with a 'hmm'. "Earlier when you got here and I touch you, I was able to see what you knew about us. I...also was able to feel how you felt about us."

With that you froze, both of you standing in the hallway.

"Jack, I can explain that. It's just that I have maybe..a tiny little..crush on you." You say looking away avoiding looking at him.

All at once in a single breath you start babbling "It's ok that you don't feel the same. I didn't even think something like this could ever happen. It's just you're a really adorable cute..thing and I kn-"

"Hey Y/N it's ok." He tells you. He reaches for your hand and as your hands connect you feel this strange feeling and as you look up you see that Jack's eyes are glowing. "Y/N! Your eyes?"

You quickly pull your hand away and as you let go the feeling is gone along with Jack's glowing eyes.

"Y/N, you're eyes were glowing." He says looking at you with his eyebrows furrowed.


	6. Chapter 6

"What? No, that's no possible because in my world there is no magic. So I can't have a powers." You told him shocked.

"Well maybe when you got here, you obtained them?" He responded.

"I haven't felt any different since I got here. Expect when you grabbed my hand. I felt this wierd tingling feeling."

"That's when your eyes glowed."

"Well...just follow me." You said walking in the direction of the bathroom where the mirrors are. Jack follows behind you, as you walk up to one of the sinks moving to one side. "Stand here next to me." You point to the floor as you glance toward him.

With both in front of the mirror, looking at yourself. You hold your hand up alittle motioning for Jack to take it. As soon as the both of you connect you get that tingling feeling again. Jack's eyes glow his gold color and as you look to yourself in mirror you noticed your own eyes glowing too. A beautiful deep blue color.

You stare at them and look to jack, you ask him "Why are they blue? Shouldn't they be gold like yours?"

"I don't really know why. I've never met another nephilim..until now anyways." Smiling brightly at you.

You release his hand and move back alittle so you aren't so close to him anymore. He looked alittle hurt by it but you couldn't worry about that right now.  
"But I'm not a nephilim. I'm just human." Furrowing your eyebrows.

"Well...Happy Birthday?" He said to you.

"Wait, How do you know it's my birthday? I never said anything"

"Well...I don't know...I just knew it some how." Jack said as he looked down trying to figure out how he knew.

"Um..well thanks. We should probably head to bed now." As you scratched the back of your head.

As you start to walk back toward the hallway you hear him say "Good night, Y/N."

Smiling to yourself, "Good night, Jack."

Getting back to your room and see a oversized flannel sitting on top of the bed. You suppose one of the boys gave to you for pajamas. It looks like Sam's given the length. You take your clothes off and slip the flannel over your head. You look down and it almost touches your knees. What can you expect for a moose man. You turn off the lights and crawl into bed laying down. After what seems like an hour you finally fall asleep. 

Funnily enough you dream you're in your bedroom. You hear chatter coming from downstairs. You walk over to your nightstand and look at the clock. 'That's wierd' you think. The time hasn't changed since you got up. You see your phone and reach for. Surprisingly you are able to pick it up. It all feels so real, like you aren't dreaming at all. You clicked the button to turn you're phone on. It's still you're birthday.

You hear a knocking, you look to the door and listening for something else to happen. Your hear the knocking again and then you hear someone call you name. It's a man's voice. You hear it so clearly, it's Sam's voice.

You wake up when you hear a door open. 

"Hey y/n we made breakfast."

" 't time is it?" you mumble turning away from the light coming through the doorway from the hall lights.

"It's 8 o'clock."

"...you woke me up at 8am?" You groan and then sigh heavily. "FINE! I'll be out soon."

 

(Sam's point of view)

 

I close the door behind me and walk back into the kitchen where Dean, Cas, and Jack are sitting. "Well I know this for sure Y/N is not a morning person."

I walk to my chair on the table, where all the food is sitting. Dean, of course, has eaten half his breakfast already.

"Well (he/she)'s not a hunter so maybe (he/she) doesn't wake up that early." Jack suggested

"Says the half angel who barely needs any sleep." Dean quibbed "Besides, how do we know (he/she) isn't a rabbit-food-only type?"

Just then Y/n walks in.

(Reader's point of view)

"I'm not. Don't worry I like bacon and cheeseburgers too." You responded

Dean looks at Sam and says "I like (him/her) better already."

You roll your eyes in response "Gee thanks jen- I'm mean dean." Embarrassed you quickly sit down and start eating.


	7. Chapter 7

After everyone is done eating, Sam announces that he needs to go to the store for more food.

"Can I go with you?" Jack asks him

"Why?"

"I want to get more nougat."

Sam looks down, smiling briefly, "Yeah Jack, you can come."

"Well you're not driving baby! I'll take you." Dean interrupts

Then he looks at me and say "Try not to touch anything and Cas make sure of it."

You nod and they left. Out of boredom you decide to wash the dishes. Cas never leaving out of his sight.

You glance behind you to see if he was still there. "Cas, it's okay. You don't have to watch me, I won't touch any-"

"What are you?" He interrupted

"What?" You questioned, your eyebrows knitting together.

"Don't lie to me!" He spoke loudly

"Cas...Calm down...I'm human, that's it." You spoke softly so you don't make him more angry. He walks swifty toward you with his hand outstretched.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" You yelled at him running away from him. You didn't know what to do. You knew you could never out run him, he was an angel after all. You wish Sam or Dean were here to stop him.

 

Suddenly the lighting changed and you were sitting down...in the impala? You hear a screeching sound and you being flung forward in to the seat in front of you.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Dean yelled as he quickly pull his gun out and points it at you.

"I-i-i don't know!" You stutter back in response. "Cas was chasing me and I got scared and ended up in..the car." 

"DEAN! Put the gun down, you're scaring (him/her)!" Sam shouted at him

Looking around at the interior of the impala. You notice out of the corner of your eye, Jack was looking at you. Confused as to how you got here as well.

"Nope, no, that's it I'm leaving!" You pull the door handle, stepping out on the desolate road and start walking the away from the car.

You hear a car door opening and closing but you don't look back. All you want to do is go back home now.

"Hey," a voice sounds. You ignore it continue  walking. "Y/N wait up!" You stop waiting for them to walk up you. Not turning around to face them. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you shake it off. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" You yell turning around.

Standing with a shocked expression is Jack. "Hey y/n, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah and that's what I thought about Cas before he started charging at me.

"How did I get here?" You ask him "You're the one telling me I have angel powers or whatever."

"I don't know, but I think you teleported. Usually it happens when you think about where you want to be. So what were you think before you got here?" He questioned

"Well Cas was running after me and I knew I couldn't stop him, so I-" Then behind Jack appeared Castiel.

"NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" You yelled at him holding your hands up to discouraging him, hoping it would work. Then a blue light shot out of your hands knocking him to the ground. Sam and Dean had been 5 feet away when it happened.

You look at your hands "I didn't mean to...I just..." looking over at Jack horrified and what just happened "What have I done?!"

"Y/n, it's ok. It was an accident, you got scared." He told you as he hugged you when you started to cry alittle.

You could feel it, that tingling feeling again, you knew your eyes where glowing but you didn't want to anyone else to see them. Still in his arms you look up into Jack's golden glowing eyes.

You can tell Sam is walking up to you. So you look in the opposite direction avoiding looking at him.

"Y/n it's ok." He tells you. You feel Jack turn to face him. You know his eyes are still glowing "Jack, I'm not going to hurt her."

You pull away from Jack so that you aren't touching anymore. Even though you want too. The color fades away. 

"Sam, I didn't-"

"It's ok, he's fine." As you both look behind him to see Castiel standing up. Walking behind Jack, you all walk toward Dean and Cas.

"So again I ask, What are you?" Cas asks as soon and you're close enough.

"So again I tell you, I. Don't. Know."

"Listen here you little-"

"NO! YOU LISTEN!" You shout at him  
"I don't know ANYTHING that's going on and you don't have to hunt me down to find out either. I LITERALLY found out about this last night."

"That must have happened when Chuck touched you." Dean says to you.

"Probably. That's what I'm going with. Because I sure as hell didn't have these powers before I came here. You guys are a REAL welcome party."

"So what? You're a nephilim?" Sam asks you

"I don't know. How can I be? I was completely human before I came here."

"Ok well let's all go back home and see what we can find out." Dean says

"Gladly. We'll meet you guys there." You close your eyes and take Jack's hand. You think about the bunker and you both teleport back to it.


	8. Chapter 8

When you and Jack get back to the bunker you're still holding on to each other. The tingling feeling is a very peaceful feeling. You look into Jack's eyes and he looks right back into yours. 

"Should we start looking into the lore?" You ask him

"No, I just want to continue like this for a minute." 

You breathe a chuckle and look down slightly blushing. You decide to wrap your arms around him, hugging while you rest your head on his chest. While his sits on top of yours.

You want to tell him about everything that's going to happen. You know you can't change the story. You want to protect him.

"Jack, how old are you right now?" Looking up to him.

"About 2 months. Why?"

"Honestly, it gives me a sense of time. Like what "episode" I...landed in, I guess."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I wish I could but I don't want it to cause anymore problems then you all are already going to face." 

You both jump at the sound of the bunker door being unlocked. You and Jack quickly run to opposite sides of library pretending to be looking for lore books. Then Dean, Sam and Castiel walk down the stairs and into the the library.

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Dean asks

"Nothing yet but I might be looking in the wrong section." You tell him "Hell I don't even know what I'm looking for!"

"Well I COULD just look into your memories, if you would let me touch you." Castiel said

You shake your head at him "Not gonna happen."

"Y/n he's the only angel we have." Sam pleads

"Not true, we have jack. Besides he's alot stronger then castiel." 

"How do you know?" 

You look at jack "Because I've seen it." You say smiling at him.

"Besides I trust him more then Castiel right now."

"So what he's 'Castiel' now instead of Cas?" Dean asks slightly annoyed.

You look at the angel "Yep until I trust him again."

Jack walks over to you "I can try of you want me to?"

You hesitate, "But what if something happens again?" You look up to him

"They'll be fine." He assures you.

You agree and let him.

You can see your life in flashes. Starting from right now all the way back to your birth. You see now that your home life wasn't as nice as it had seems. You were left as an outcast in your own family. You knew you never had that many friends but you didn't know how alone your life was. Then you can see yourself watching supernatural and being happy.

Then you see it. Your parents opening the front door to discover a baby on there doorstep. Alittle further back you can see Chuck dropping you off. Back until you can see a woman you don't recognize. Then you see Him. The man you've seen before on the show. You see Adam as Michael's vessel.

Jack removes his hand and you stumble backwards, falling into the floor. You sit there breathing heavily, trying to wrap head around this.

"What happened? What did you see?" Dean asks Jack.

"It was (his/her) whole life. From now to the beginning."

You started to mutter to yourself "This isn't real. It's just a dream." Over and over.  
Sam walks over to you and tries to get you to snap out of it.

"Y/n, hey Y/n. It's ok. Just breathe deeply, watch me." 

You can hear him inhale and exhale. You slowly start raising your head. Looking at him and copying his breathing.  
After a while you finally stop feeling your face tingle, you're breathing returning to normal.

He helps you up and you both walk to the table. He helps you sit down then goes to sit down with Dean and Castiel.

Jack next to you looking worried. You tell him that you're ok now. Giving him a little smile.

"So what happened?" Castiel asks

"It was my life but towards the end I could see my parents opening the door and finding me on the door step. Chuck had dropped me off."

"That's not even the worst part. My real mother's dead and my father...my FATHER is Michael."

"What?!" Dean exclaims

"You can't be a nephilim. We killed them all." Castiel says

"Apparently not." You say as you give him a dirty look.

"There's also this." You say to the three men across from you.

Putting your hand facing up on the table and nod at Jack. He takes your hand.

You can see them staring wide-eyed, their mouths agape. You let go of his hand.

"I don't know anything about it. Why it happens? Why they're a different color? The feeling I get? Why it's happening NOW?!"

"Feeling? What feeling?" Castiel asks

"It like this tingling, peaceful feeling. Like it's where I'm supposed to be."

"Maybe you are!" Jack says excitedly

You smile at him. "But I don't know how to do any of these. I mean watching you guys hunt is one thing. Seeing you as a nephilim."

"Finding out you're one yourself? I don't even know how to control this. Sure I can throw people around when I'm scared, but I can't lift a stupid pencil."

"You'll learn! Y/n, I can show you how. It was hard for me at first too. But you can do this."

"Ok, ok, let's not get ahead of ourselves!" Dean interrupts. "So what we got another kid to look out for?"

"Dean, (he/she) can help us get mom back." Sam tells him


End file.
